A shadow of his former self
by Auxiliary Booster
Summary: He was once a prince, destined to be next in line. Shining Eclipse for years has run for his life from the monster that was once his mother, Twilight Sparkle. Driven from his home and stripped of his royal name, he lives exiled in the dreaded Badlands with his lover/teacher. Will he ever recover? Will he live to reclaim his mothers soul and his birth right to the thrown? -Anthro-


Ever since that day… That painful day six years ago when my darkest fears became a reality. That very day that drove me to the edge of my sanity, shattering my heart into pieces that have yet to have fully glue themselves back together… Ever since I was forced to abandon my home to escape that… Monster…. I have ran for my life, fought to survive, killed to live, stolen to feed myself, and all the while swore to avenge my mother's corrupted soul.

The pain still stings me from the very day when she returned from tree of harmony after one of her visits to the mysterious source of balance, where the essence of Nightmare Moon had seeped into the element of magic itself, slowly seeping into her body, mind, and soul. The result took her power and turned it against herself and her loved ones.

I was not but fifteen at the time, still being taught to live life as a prince. I had not a care in the world. My innocence was nearly pure…. Then it happened.

She had destroyed everything… Leaving Canterlot in ruins. The once beautiful city looked like nothing more than a pile of ash. I could see it from my chambers. I remembered the fear I felt when I saw my mother… Or what was once my mother.

The black monster strode through the middle of the smoldering ashes as shadows danced across her slender body. Dull silver armor, surrounded in dark purple magic covered her body. She wore a disfigured version of the element of magic, transformed into a crown like helm that sat on her head around her deformed horn. Her wings were a miss-match of a menacing shadow covered dragon wing on her right and a black feathered wing with purple magic dancing across it on her left. Her mane was pure black shadows that floated from her head, her tail much the same.

But what scared me the most… Was those deep, dark, cold dark purple reptilian eyes that seemed to stab my soul when they looked at me.

She held a black, twin blade bastard sword in her right hand. Both blades seemed to radiate fear and pain in its purest form.

This was Queen Shimmering Shade. A monster born of pure fear and hate, who's only purpose was to cause pain.

The very sight of her made me want to burst into tears or run or fight or…. Something! Something other than sitting and watching my mother kill the ponies I had grown to love.

Then she spoke and oh dear sweet Celestia, her voice made me feel like there was an ice cold claw on my back. "I'v come for my son." The monster said as she was met outside by the two older rulers, Celestia and Luna, brandishing royal battle armor.

"You shall go nowhere near Eclipse, monster!" Luna growled back, gritting her teeth as she prepared to attack the mare.

The monster laughed, sending shivers up my spine. "As if you could stop me! With the element of magic under my control, you have no power over me! Without the elements, you can't defeat me! You're pathetic, Luna! Moon wasted her time with you! I will claim victory and rule for all eternity!"

"SILENCE!" Celestia roared as she flung herself at the nightmare, horn glowing as she summoned a spell, before firing at her. The beam was massive, engulfing the black mare in a giant beam of light magic.

I thought it was over, even with as quick as it was… But to my worst fears, I was far from right.

Shade leaped out of the light, before impaling her sword hilt deep into Celestia's stomach, running her all the way through. The alicorns gurgling cries of pain could be heard from even where I stood. I watched in horror as deep scarlet blood poured from the exit wound on her back, staining her alabaster fur.

Luna screamed.

Tears poured from my eyes as a smile spread across the black alicorns lips, showing her fanged canines.

I woke with a start, my eyes snapping open as I clung closer to the body that rested against my front. It was dark, blotting out my surroundings, giving me only the picture of impaled Celestia to see still burned into the back of my eye balls. Warm tears slid from my eyes as the sorrow of that day still haunted the darkest reaches of my mind.

I tried to force myself to calm by burying my snout into the mare I helds neck, the fresh tears wetting her coat.

The mare shifted against me, letting out a small groan. "What is wrong, my love?" Her sweet, comforting voice rang in my ears, giving me something to mentally ground myself with.

I did my best to keep my voice as I replied, but still ended up speaking past a lump in my throat. "T-that dream again… It won't stop torturing me. Make it stop, Kindle."

Kindle reached down to my hand that was tightly wrapped around her stomach and squeezed it. "I wish I could help… Sadly, I do not know a cure for that." She said in a compassionate tone. "I do so wish I knew how to help you, Eclipse. There are no cures for what you have lived through."

"What did I do to deserve this?" I whimpered as more tears slid down the fur of my cheeks.

The mare pressed her bare back closer against me. The warmth of her body at least relaxed me a little. Her soft fur made a royal bed feel like pins and needles and her voice could calm a rampaging Ursa major. "There was nothing you could have done. It was not your fault. I can not seem to tell you this enough. I can understand that you are hurt, broken even. But I will not stand to watch the one I love destroy himself. I can fix you... If you let me, that is." She replied in her soothing voice.

I kissed Kindle's neck gently. Like always, her words had warmed my heart. "I lost count of how many times you've told me that, love... But it always seems to make me feel better." I then released her from my embrace, before sitting up in the bed and stretching my stiff limbs, sighing as the joints popped.

My horn lit up a dull dark purple as I focused my magic and lit the many candles that filled the room. I had found this place within the first year of my willing exile. It was abandon, but thanks to the magic I knew, I had been able to fix it up to my liking. Over the years past that, after falling head-over-hooves for Kindle, she and myself had been adding items that we had… 'Commandeered' from the places we were forced to attack to find food, dressing the home to our liking.

"It is your turn to collect breakfast, no?" Kindle asked as I pushed myself off the king sized bed and walked to the mirror beside the wardrobe, where a wash bowl filled with water sat. I looked myself over in the reflective glass. I could definitely see why Kindle was so attracted to me in the first place. Being as I and the mare in my bed where next to naked, my toned muscles shown strong and proud from the many quarrels I had partaken in, covered by my dark purple coat of fur. My dull golden, mane and tail were long and messy, but that only added to my good looks. I'm a unicorn, once a prince at the prime of my youth. My face was broad with a strong snout and angular jaw that jutted out a little. My horn, unlike most, was long, giving me a better focal point for rapid spell usage. But Kindle had said that what really made her stare, were my eyes. Pure, bright rings of gold that just seemed to shimmer, even when I was in a bad mood.

The only thing I hated about my looks, was the fucking scar that began at my forehead, trailed over my right eye, and ended at my jaw line; a gift from my former mother, Twilight Sparkle 'AKA' Shimmering Shade and her blade of pure fear. It left a nasty wound that couldn't heal without black magic. I had nearly bled out from it. That's when I met Kindle, my dark arts teacher.

"Yeah." I replied to her question as I dipped my hand into the water bowl and splashed the cold water onto my face, rubbing it into my eyes to get the sand out of them. "I hope I can get enough to fill us both this time."

I heard a lusty pur from Kindle and turned to look. A deep blush warmed my face as my eyes met her exposed body.

First off, Kindle is mostly a zebra, but also part unicorn, giving her an odd, slightly curved horn. I found that to be gorgeous. I liked exotic. Her body was slender, yet curvy in all the right placed with a bit of a muscular finish to her form, making anypony who looked for too long drool like a dog. Her breasts were nice and round with a perfect ratio between firm and soft as well as her sexy ass. Her coat was a somewhat brighter gray with red stripes and intricate designs that covering her body from shoulder to hoof. Her red mane and tail weren't as messy as mine, but the frizzyness of it still made her look wild. Her face was cute but sexy and seemed to beg for my attention, which a lot of the time she was, hense why she was now in a lewd position after having already removed what little clothing she had on.

She was laying on her chest with her ass in the air, frizzy tail parted to the side to expose her goods to me. Her two toned flame cutie mark shone brightly on both cheeks. She wore a lusty little grin as she toyed with me, making my shorts grow tight. "Do not worry about filling me with food. I can think of other ways for you to fill me." She said, batting her eyes at me. Her scarlet eyes begging me to act on my instincts.

""You love to tease me, don't you?" I asked as I fought my urge to pound her into the bed, the scent of her arousal tingling my senses.

"I thrive on it." Kindle replied with a lusty little giggle.

"You're such a dirty mare."

"You love it." She giggled again.

I groaned. "How can I not? You're always trying to get my pants off. I'm so glad I have great endurance."

"Do not forget about your heart stopping dexterity." She finished with a lick of her lips.

Kindle's lusty tone sent a shiver up my spine as I began to pull out my old royal armor that held my eclipse cutie mark as the crest. It was made of a strong, yet lightweight metal that never seemed to even dent from a normal attack. I quickly dressed myself in the golden armor that matched my mane. I grabbed my favorite weapon, a long, jagged bladed scythe, weight balanced to increase flowing attacks, and slipped it into a holster on my back.

"Awww… I liked you exposed. Now I have to take that off of you when you get back." Kindle playfully groaned as I came over to her and planted a deep kiss on her lips. She parted them to let my tongue enter her maw and dance with her own, tasting each other, until I decided to break. She liked her lips as her eyes gazed into mine. So much love and lust for me filled the pools of red.

"I won't take long. Stealing from changelings is what I do best, besides fighting and sex." I said as I turned and began to walk out of the room, but stiffened when I felt something slap my ass. I turned around to see Kindle with her horn glowing red.

"Hurry back… Please do not make me wait. You know how I hate waiting." She begged with one of her looks that made me want to just run back and cuddle her to death, but my thoughts were interupted by my stomach.

I quickly nodded my head, before leaving.

As I stepped out into the cool twilight air, something I'v gotten used to, a deep sigh escaped me as thoughts toward my life filled my head with turmoil. Now that I wasn't around Kindle for her to block them, they floated around freely. I was a little grateful that they had, though. Stress and anger made me a faster and better fighter.

My thoughts once again turned to what I once was as my hooves carried me to where I needed to go. The changeling trade rout was further into the Badlands, hidden deeper into the wasteland they call an empire. I began to once again think of what my life would have been if none of this would have ever happened. I would be a full prince, taking part in the affairs of Equestria as part of the council. My every need would be cadered to. My friends, the children of the other five elements would have grown up with me, destined to inherit the elements, but tell that to a nightmare who nearly killed them.

From what I'v heard, they had all done the same as I. All of them running for their lives ever since six years ago. The pain of it all made me sick with wrath. Mine and the lives of those I had known to love as family ruined by one mare. It only made things worse that my father had died of horn cancer the year previous to the incident. I would rather not go into explanation as to what happened to his head when he tried to use a spell to protect a pegasus filly from a huge, violent thunder cloud. Lets just say we had a closed casket and both me and the filly had the same shrink.

My thoughts then turned back to the main subject. Though this whole thing ruined my life, I would have never met Kindle. The love of my life. The very mare that kept me from offing myself. I loved her with every bit of what was left of my heart. She's the soul reason I'm still alive, the reason I can still fight to live, the reason why I can still live to seek vengeance on what had taken over my mother's body six years ago

I could tell by my surroundings that I was getting close to my destination. The land became less and less fertile with every step I took. The forest began to thin, before finally ending, leaving an open space. I would reach the trade route soon.

"You there! Stop!" A deep voice ordered.

I stopped and looked towards the voice to find an armored changeling, pointing a spear at me threateningly. Another one joined from the other side of me. I could hear his hooves hit the ground.

I stood there motionless as I sized the first one up. I could definitely take him, but I couldn't see the other one, so I waited.

"He's Equestrian!" The one behind me stated, "Get him!" I heard his hoof push into the gravel, before leaving the ground. I spun around just in time to catch the shaft of his spear and sling him over my head face first into the ground. I then yanked the weapon from his grip and drove it through his back, stabbing though his heart. The stallion cried out in pain, before collapsing motionless.

I drew my weapon as I heard the first one charge and swung it around to catch his spear, slicing the spear in two with the curved blade of my scythe. Spinning the weapon around, I brought it down on his head, the blade slicing through the crown of his skull and exiting his maw. His whole body spasmed as the brain was severed from it, instantly dying and dropping to the ground after I yanked my weapon free. Blood began to pool out around his head as I continued on, determined to feed me and my love.

I didn't encounter any more guards until I was right at the trade route as a cart full of exotic food crates rode through. This had to be one of my favorite parts of doing this, taking the food right out from under their noses. There seemed to be enough on this cart to where I could take an entire crate without them noticing.

I focused my magic and teleported onto the cart behind one of the changelings that were riding with the product. I quietly snuck up and wrapped my hand over his mouth, before snapping his neck to the side and letting him drop. I then turned and grabbed one of the crates and teleported off with it, reappearing further up the trail. I lifted the crate in my magic and began the walk back home.

"How in tartarus did you get that much food!?" Kindle exclaimed in disbelief as soon as I got back and showed her my lewt.

I smiled at her and shrugged. "I'm just good like that, I guess. You want to get the food started while I get my armor off and join my sexy mare in the nude? Maybe feed each other?" I whispered in her ear.

"You had better get your ass in there and get that armor off now, Eclipse. You earned dessert first. I want you now." She replied with a lusty growl.

I chuckled at her eagerness. "Oh, Kindle. You know how I don't like spoiling my meal."

The mare pouted and went to open the crate. "Fine. But I want top."

"We'll see…" I replied with a sly smile and went to go remove my armor. I loved blocking her when she was burning to fuck me. It was how I got back at her for teasing me. As soon as I had stored my armor back where it belonged, I returned to my love stark naked and pressed my body against her as she began cooking, running my hands down her body to encourage her to get this out of the way, so she could have her dessert.

I heard her stifle a gasp as I ran my finger over her warm, puffy, moist lower lips, chuckling as I felt her shiver from the contact. "I'm getting hungry, Kindle…"

"D-do not do that! I c-can not concentrate!" She cried as I pinched her clit and rolled it lightly between my fingers, causing her to whimper and moan. "P-please, Eclipse… D-do not tease-" I pushed my middle finger between her tight folds, letting her inner muscles milk at it. "Me!"

"Is that what you wanted? My, you're sensitive today, aren't you? Are we in heat?" I asked as I continued to finger her, slowly working my finger in and out of her. Her warm liquids coated my hand. She seemed more excited than normal as her inner muscles milked furiously at my finger.

"Y-yes!" Was all she could say in her light bliss past whimpers of helpless pleasure.

A sinister smile inched across my lips. "That would make sense. Well… You might want to finish up with the food then, that is if you want your release."

Kindle tried to wiggle free of me, only managing to get my finger deeper into her. "F-for Celestia's sake! You are going to make me burn the food!"

"If you burn it, I'll tease you for the rest of the day." I growled playfully, before shoving my two middle fingers inside of Kindle. Her inner walls squeezed around my finger, trying to pull them deeper.

The zebra cried out and nearly collapsed onto the stove. "W-what is wrong with you!?"

"I'm hungry…" That statement was emphasised by the loud growl of my stomach.

"Ok, Ok!" Kindle exclaimed, making to shakily continue preparing the food as I worked to finger her. Her uncontrolled moans of pleasure only made me want to tease her more, but I wasn't trying to make her pass out on the hot stove, so I slowed down just a little.

Five long, wet, sweaty minutes of teasing the zebra mare of her orgasm as she cooked finally came to an end as the smell of freshly cooked food filled my nose. I liked my lips, at both what I get to do next and at the delicious looking stew that was put at a constant simmer waiting to be eaten.

"Mmmm… Good job. I think you get to have a taste of your dessert now." I said in a low tone as I pulled my fingers out of Kindle, before turning her around and pushing her up onto the counter. I began kissing her neck, slowly trailing them down towards her breasts, where I licked, teased, and sucked each nipple. Her pleasured moans told me the sheer enjoyment that was had from my movements. I continued lower, trailing my tongue down her stomach, licking and teasing her navel on the way.

"F-f-for the l-love of Celestia… E-Eclipse… Will y-you please stop t-teasing me?" Kindle panted out past heated moans as I slowly worked lower.

I pulled away right before her clit and smiled up at her. I loved her flustered face when I got the every once in a while chance to tease the zebra. Oh Celestia, her hunger for me turned me on! This is the mare I fell in love with. A mare that loved me, wanted me, needed me. The very reason I still exist. "I'm just getting some revenge for this morning." I replied, spreading her thighs apart, fully exposing her wet marehood to me.

"Oh, ha HA! OH, F-FUCK!" She screamed when I suddenly bent down and wrapped my lips around her clit, sucking on the delicate pearl, driving the mare wild. Her hands flew to the back of my head, gripping hand fulls of my golden mane and tugging me harder against her.

I flicked my tongue across the sensitive flesh and thrust my two middle fingers back into her drooling cunt. I did a good job of teasing her while she was cooking, keeping her close to her release the entire time. She was just about ready to explode. I could tell by how her body moved that she was about to cum. I released her clit from my lips and spread her lower lips apart, before plunging my tongue inside of her milking crevice, wiggling it inside of her.

Kindle's scream of release echoed throughout the kitchen as she came in my willing maw. Her back arched as her entire body shook from the orgasm. Her juices filled my maw, drowning out my senses with her intoxicating flavor. I pulled back and swallowed every bit of the sweet mare cum, licking my lips as the taste stuck on my tongue.

Kindle slumped backwards against the wall, obviously enjoying her after glow. "I… I-I thought you… s-said you did… n-not… Want to spoil your meal…" She said in between pants.

I chuckled. "That was part of my meal."

"I should use that… And you call me a tease."

I burst out laughing and made to help Kindle down from the counter and seating her at our little table. I then went to fill two bowls of stew and set one in front of her and then sat down with my own.

After three full bowls, I finally felt satisfied. The stew had been great, better than anything I'v had for a long time. I had leaned back and closed my eyes, resting to let my food settle, when I felt a weight drop down in my lap, snapping me from my calm. I opened my eyes to find Kindle straddling me in the chair, grinding her wet lips against my now erect pony cock.

I grit my teeth to stifle a moan. "T-the safety s-spell." Was all I managed to say.

"But what if I want a foal?" She asked in a serious tone.

We had had this discussion before, so I was sure she knew the answer to her own question, but I went to explain it anyway, being as lecturing was in my nature. "This isn't the time to consider something like that, Kindle. Don't get me wrong, I want a foal too, but it's too dangerous. We have to kill and steal from changelings just so we can eat. My mother is still possessed by a nightmare. Our lives are in constant danger. I don't want have my foal born into a world where he/she is hunted like we are." Kindle placed a finger on my lips to silence anything else I had to say.

"I know… I was just testing your conscience." She replied soothingly, grinding me a little harder. Her horn lit up in its bright red aura as the area around my crotch glew the same color, showing the spell being placed. "There… No foals."

"Then what are you waiting for? You promised me dessert, didn't you?"

Kindle giggled as a blush formed on her cheeks. "So I did." She cooed, grinding against me a little harder, causing us both to suck in a sharp gasp. She reached down and grabbed the base of my throbbing shaft, holding it in place as she slid her wet lips up toward my thick head.

I moaned from the tease of her warm, wet folds, until she finally sat with her cunt pressed against my sensitive head. 'Her body is gorgeous' was all I could think of as I stared at my marefreind. Everything we've been through, all the hardships we faced together; she's still the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. I would protect her with my life and her the same for me.

My thoughts were interrupted when I began to feel a gyration against my sensitive flesh, forcing my tip to pry apart her tender lips.

Kindle's lusty little growls vibrated in my ear as she pressed herself against me, squishing her breasts against my chest. She wrapped her arms over my shoulders and pushed against my length slowly, gradually pushing me inside of her milking cunt.

I groaned loudly at the feeling of the mare rolling her hips as she sunk lower over my shaft. I reached around her and grabbed her ass in both hands, guiding her down until I bottomed out.

"I-I never... Get t-tired of that... Feeling." Kindle moaned in my ear. She slowly sat back, grabbing my shoulders to hold herself steady as she gazed deep into my eyes. Love and lust only for me filled the deep pools of scarlet.

"D-do me a favor…"

"Hmm?"

"Never leave, no matter what... I want you with me for the rest of my life."

"I would not dream of it." She whispered and leaned in to place a soft kiss on my lips, which I accepted with pride. This was my mare. No pony elses.

Mine.

I parted my lips to accept the tongue that was begging to be let in, letting the greedy muscle meet with my own. I tongue wrestled with her as she slowly ground herself into me. She then lifted herself off of me, pulling my cock out of her, before taking me back in and making a slow pattern of this. Slowly taking me in and out of her slick cunt, slowly pushing me towards the edge.

My mind went blank with pleasure, drowning out every worry and thought I had about anything. I massaged my hand up her back, while still helping her move with the other hand.

Kindle moaned loudly into my maw as she picked up the pace, taking me faster and driving my thick member in and out of her vice of a marehood harder with every second that went by.

I had to break the kiss for the need for air. A panted hard through the pleasure of my lover riding me like a plaything, her pants and moans turning me on more. "Oh… K-Kindle… I love you."

"A-and I you." She moaned as our bodies ground against each other. Love and lust mixing together in a sweet treat of an enjoyable sensation, driving me crazy with pleasure. The feeling of her squeezing cunt as it ground harder and harder against my thick shaft. My mind was so numb that only the feeling of being fucked registered to my brain. Everything else was destroyed in a blissful tidal wave.

Kindle suddenly stiffened, back arching hard as her inner muscles clamped even harder around me. "E-Eclipse! Hahh! I-I am about t-to c-cum!"

"Do it, my love! You've earned it!" I growled through my own pleasure, my own climax dangerously close.

She slammed herself down on me with as much force as she could muster in her post orgasmic bliss, making the chair groan in protest. Her scream of release echoed in the kitchen for the second time today. Her warm mare cum drenched my cock and spilled out onto my crotch. Her furiously milking inner walls forced me the rest of the way over the edge.

I growled loudly as my orgasm hit me, my stomach muscles tightened as I bottomed out deeper, pushing up into her womb, before releasing my load and filling her to the brim with my warm, thick cum.

Kindle cried out again as she was filled and came again, mixing her fluids with mine. The mixed love juice spilled out from around my shaft and made a mess of us both. She collapsed on top of me, head resting on my shoulder as the fatigue and afterglow took hold.

"Do me a f-favor…" Kindle spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Never leave."

I shook my head. "Never. I love you, Kindle."

"And I you…" She said, before nodding off.

I sighed. Everything seemed perfect. I had everything I wanted, everything I'v earned with my hard work to keep us alive and happy.

Little did I know… That was soon coming to an end.


End file.
